Zero
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: The story of Kouya and Yamato, from their first meeting to their final battle to their life in love.
1. Chapter 1

Because this is one of my new favorite pairings, and I'm tried of plotless Loveless stories, and I really want to write something, since my other idea when down the drain.

_Zero_

**01**

It was in their younger years, when they first met.

They weren't really sure what was real, since everything felt like metal, tasted cold and bitter on their tongues. It was like a dream, at first, life was. Life wasn't real to them, trapped in this strange metal void. Fuzzy, blurry, painful at times. A woman would visit them, stare at them, then smile in a disturbingly serene way, and murmur words of encouragement, to whom they weren't quite sure. They were vaguely aware they existed, that there was another person beside them, but they weren't quite sure what it meant. All they could see, hear, taste, sense, think was cold.

Then, one day, the hazy curtain of the dream-like state was lifted, and they blinked their eyes in an uncertain birth.

"This is Nakano Yamato," the woman, their professor, said. She motioned to the blond girl with a smile on her face, legs crossed and hands folded in a gesture of nervous welcome. "You'll be each other's partners."

The other girl, just as young, stared through the cold glasses. Partner? Their eyes met in a single instant, but held for an eternity.

"Sakagami Kouya, meet your Sacrifice. Together you are…"

They spoke at once, together, eyes still locked in a strong hold. How old were they, but children, and yet they could see their world together, their calling together, together, together, as one.

"Zero."

**Notes:**

This is mostly gonna be drabble pieces, as I realize now. My fault. These are the two lesbians from Loveless, that my friends and I have fallen in love with.

I got number three!

:Dances:


	2. Chapter 2

_Zero_

**02**

They were still young, when they learned why they were special.

Kouya held out her bandaged arm, staring at Yamato as if expecting her response.

"What happened?" she asked instead, touching the bandage. "Did you cut it?"

Kouya nodded, unraveling the white cloth so she could see the fine red line, purple around the edges. It was too finely cut to be an accident.

"Sakagami-chan," Yamato stared at the girl's impassive face. "You didn't do this… yourself?"

"What does it matter?" she answered, wrapping the wound up again. "I can't feel it. I don't know whether it should hurt or not. Should it?"

Yamato shook her head. "I-I don't know, but it isn't healthy to-"

"And it isn't healthy to be like this, either. I should be able to… be able to feel…"

The blond closed her eyes, taking the arm, holding it up. "It hurts, though, doesn't it? It hurts that you can't feel it."

Kouya's eyes turned downcast, but she did not answer.

Yamato reached into her pocket. She'd been pulled out during art class, and she still had some of the supplies on her. Yes, the box cutter, since they'd been cutting up cardboard. She pulled it out, slowly raising the blade. Then, she stabbed it into her wrist, slashing across her arm. Kouya's eyes went wide.

"What are you-!"

Yamato held out her arm, a smile on her features now, oh-so pleasant, as if this was a normal activity.

"There," she said. "Now I can hurt with you. Now we're like… sisters or something."

Kouya bowed her head. For some reason, the idea of being Yamato's sister wasn't quite right. Maybe something better…

Their eyes met once more, as they would a thousand times, and slowly Kouya leaned forward, giving her a small, light kiss.

Despite her bleeding arm, Yamato came back to class with no pain and a smile on her face.

**Notes:**

I changed some stuff around because I actually _watched_ the third DVD last night, and so now I have a better picture of what happened.

They are so cute, aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

_Zero_

**03**

"Are you alright, Nakano-chan?"

The blond glanced up, throwing back her hair in a flippant gesture. "I'm alright. The attack didn't hurt at all."

Kouya stared down at her then turned back to their attacker. "How should I finish them off?"

The other fighting unit stared at them, eyes wide. These girls hadn't felt a thing they'd thrown at them!

Yamato stood up, straightening her skirt. "Quickly. I'm hungry."

Kouya sucked in a breath, staring down their opposing force. "**Shatter. Break. Destroy.**"

Their opponents felt the magic working. The chains around the Sacrifice grew, locking him completely in place. He fell to the ground, biting his lip to keep from crying out. His Sentouka shouted his name, fearing the worst.

"**Shatter,**" Kouya repeated. "**Into a thousand pieces. Destruction. Nothing left.**"

"**Defense!**" the Sentouka called, her voice filling with strain. "**Nothing can harm! De-**"

Her attack was cut short as the defense she'd built up shattered. Her Sacrifice let out another scream of pain.

"Stop!" she cried. "Stop it! You've won! Stop!"

"I think they're giving up," Yamato said.

Kouya nodded. They had won.

"So…" The blond smiled. "What're we doing for lunch?"

**Notes:**

I don't know how the fight sequences can be written. It's more of a visual thing.

Third installment. To be more.


	4. Chapter 4

A simple dedication to **Hoppy-chan**. Without her and our talk that lasted 'til early morning, this chapter probably would not be premiering, nor the others most surely to follow.

_Zero_

**04**

Yamato yawned, stretching out her arms. It was five in the morning, and she and Kouya were just now closing their textbooks after a long night of studying, and one thing was on the blonde's tired mind.

She was _hungry._

"Kouya," she cooed quietly, trying not to disturb the girl too much. She looked ready to fall asleep, and it was far too cute.

The bespectacled girl hummed in response, not wasting her energy on words.

"You don't think you know a doughnut shop that opens at five in the morning."

Kouya opened an eye to administer a glare. "No. I don't."

Yamato sighed, gathering her books back into her bag. Suddenly, her face lit up as she pulled out a box filled with everyone's favorite candy: pocky!

"Share?" she pointed the box at her companion.

Kouya's glare did not lighten as she took a stick, biting it with an angry crunch.

They chewed in a moment of silence.

"Yum," Yamato said. "But I still need doughnuts."

She dodged the book thrown at her head.


End file.
